Too Many Problems
by Kagome4Inu
Summary: Kagome has moved away from home to escape all her problems. But more keep coming her way. She must be jynxed. She has a stalker, some friends, and some people she just wants to get rid of! What happens when a silver-haired boy enters her life?
1. Crash Course Down

I'm starting something new cause I got an idea! Yay me! 

**Name of STORY: _Too Many Problems_**

**---Chapter One: Crash Course Down---**

It seemed like all she was doing lately was trying to find a place to stay. She had just moved from her hometown of Toyko. She was now looking for somewhere to live in Kyoto, Japan. Why move away? Oh why not...she was tired of seeing the same guys everywhere. And she couldn't stand any of them anymore. She had hoped for a fresh start far from home. Especially after..._that_ had happened.

She found a nice apartment, but next was a job. Choices, choices. She was a simple employee at a rich company in New York, so maybe she could find that here. Sure enough, she found a nice place called 'Suki Kuni'. She had her boss, Koga, and decided to make friends with some of the other workers.

She brushed back her raven hair and stood at the counter, bored. One of her fellow workers walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Huh?"

"Excuse me, I need to get some of the money from the register," The girl smiled, and took out a some change and started to leave when she turned around, "Oh, I don't recognize you. You one of the new people?"

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi" Kagome extended her hand.

The girl shook it, "Sango Taiyu! Nice to meet you!"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Glad to finally meet someone"

"You mean you don't know anyone?"

"Well I just moved here"

"Oh I see! Well, then you'll have to meet some of my friends later. See you at our lunch break!"

Sango left and Kagome shrugged, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

---------------

Kagome walked into the employee workroom, which was where they all ate lunch. Sango waved Kagome over, who gladly sat down with her. Sango motioned to the first one, "This, is Miroku"

Miroku was a fairly goodlooking guy, a bit older than Sango and Kagome, with black hair, dark blue eyes and some ear piercing. He wore a black shirt with a purple button up shirt, the top buttons left open. And some dark jeans.

Sango motioned to the next, "And this here is Shippo!"

Shippo was younger than them all, maybe 16.(Mind you, Kagome is 22 now!) He had chestnut brown hair, bright green eyes, and a simple blue t-shirt and jeans.

Kagome said her hellos to them both and turned to Sango, "I see you only got guy friends"

"Yea well...all the girls here are..." She leaned forward so no one heard, "Kind of slutty"

Kagome smiled. She was glad Sango wasn't into that sort of thing. But she had to know...did she and Miroku have a little thing going on? "So Sango...how long have you known them?"

Sango jumped back a bit, "Oh! Well, I've known Shippo here for about a year, and I've known Miroku practically my whole life. We're all friends"

"I see"

Miroku leaned towards Kagome, "She knows she loves me"

"MIROKU!" Sango wacked him on the back of his head and he leaned back and sweatdropped.

Yes, maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

----------------

Koga saw Kagome hanging up some new clothes, "Hey Kagome"

Kagome spun around and stopped what she was doing, "Oh hey Mr. Steel"

"Call me Koga, for cryin out loud, I'm only your boss"

"Heh. Right. Koga. So...what are you doing?"

Koga shrugged, "Nothing really. Just checkin' up on ya. When you're done hanging these shirts up, you can go on home"

"But, it's only 5:30. My shift isn't over until 6:30..."

Koga placed an arm around her shoulders, "That's alright. You can go ahead and go"

Kagome smiled weakly and nodded. Koga then left, and Kagome finished...then went home. She fell onto her bed and sighed. She tried to clear her mind of why she had come way out here and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alright...that's the first chapter.

Quick thing. Do I put Kagome in trouble in like EVERY story I've made? head I just like her and Inuyasha more than everyone else I guess. Tell me if you want something different!!

And REVIEW PLEASE!

---Sasami---


	2. Silverhaired Jerk

NEW CHAPTER TIME! lol...I don't know how else to open up a new update...  
  
---Chapter 2: Silver-haired Jerk---  
  
Kagome walked into work the next morning, a look of boredom plastered onto her face. She asked Koga what she should do first, and he kindly told her just to walk around and help customers. So, she began roaming throughout the store, fiddling with her nametag.  
  
She helped all kinds of people by answering things like "Where's the dressing room?" "Where's to bathroom?" "Is this for sale?" And so on, and so forth.  
  
But other than that, her day was highly uneventful.   
  
"Kagome!" A voice called from behind her and she turned, seeing Shippo.  
  
"Oh hi Shippo."  
  
"Kagome, can you help me find someone? They left their purse in the dressing room"  
  
"Oh sure Shippo, what'd they look like?"  
  
"Just look for black hair tied up. You'll know who it is. She can't be hard to miss"  
  
"Um, ok!"  
  
Kagome spun around and began scanning the coat racks, afterall, if she had been in the dressing room, she'd most likely still be looking at clothes, right? Kagome walked around, scanning, scanning...nothing.  
  
She began walking backwards, still searching the rows of items, when she spotted her. 'Black hair, tied up. That's gotta be her!' Kagome raced forward, smiling to herself for finding the nail in the haystack. She was in such a rush, she tripped and flew down the aisle, straight into someone. She quickly recovered and stood up, "S-sorry!"  
  
She paused and looked down at the most unique boy she'd ever seen. He had the longest hair she'd ever seen, and at that, it was silver. Silver hair on a guy? She thought only old people had gray hair! He rubbed his head and opened his eyes, that's when Kagome froze in place. Beautiful, amber eyes blinked up at her. She held out her hand to help up the handsome stranger, "Uh-sorry..."  
  
He ignored the hand and helped himself up, "Dammit, watch where you're going!"  
  
'HOW RUDE!!' Kagome thought, and crossed her arms, "I said I was sorry! I was trying to find someone!"  
  
"Well ya don't have to trip over people to find others do you?"  
  
"Hmph. Look, I said I was sorry so there. I don't have time for this...Ugh"  
  
The boy finally took a look at her. Raven hair floating behind her, and chocolate brown eyes that were nice even though she was glaring daggers at him. She wasn't thin, but definately anything but fat. She was basically in perfect condition. She was gorgeous...but his attitude didn't seem to notice. He crossed his arms, mimicking her, "Well you should have time. I see you work here. Ka-go-me" he spoke while reading her nametag.  
  
"Yea, I do. And I need to give something to one of our customers, so if you'll excuse me-"  
  
"Go right ahead! Not like I care!"  
  
Kagome huffed and marched off, 'What a jerk! He could've at least accepted my apology!!'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off short, when she remembered her reason for hitting that boy. "MISS!!! WAIT!" Kagome sprinted off again, pushing past clothes hangers and shopping carts. She flung herself across and stopped breathlessly in front of the woman, "Um...mam..."  
  
The lady turned around and lifted an eyebrow, "Yes?"  
  
Kagome caught her breath and stood up straight, "You left your purse in the dressing rooms."  
  
"Oh! Well thank you, Miss..."  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Kagura"  
  
She held out a perfectly manicured hand, Kagome shook it. 'She must be rich...' Kagome thought while looking at her. Shiny black hair in a tight bun. Fancy clothes...yep...rich.   
  
Kagura took her purse back and thanked Kagome again. She then left mentioning something about seeing her again. Kagome shrugged and ressumed her work.  
  
The rest of her work-day went pretty regular. Nothing unusual. Course, she had to admit, her mind was preoccupied with that boy she met earlier. She didn't even know his name but those golden eyes were glued to her thoughts, 'Kagome! What are you doing? He's a complete and total jerk! Quit daydreaming!'  
  
With that, she left work at 6:30, and fell asleep with only that guy's face in her mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHHEEE! They finally met. Well, sort of anyway...Not the point. Do review!  
  
---Sasami--- 


	3. Not So Simple Life

Alright, this chapter is mainly about Inuyasha and his life...so yea...you can get to know him!  
  
---Chapter 3: Not So Simple Life---  
  
Inuyasha stumbled home, slightly dazed. 'Stupid girl...can't get her out of my head...better watch a movie or something'  
  
He opened the door to his house and slid in, hoping to go unnoticed...like that would ever happen. His 'house' had a maid, a butler, and some others who came and go. The maid, Sasaki, walked in the room and lifted her eyebrow, while tightening her blonde hairbun, "Inuyasha! What happened, you were late for supper"  
  
"Oh uh, I lost track of the time..." He rubbed his head lightly and walked past her to the kitchen. He whipped up the been-sitting-here-for-an-hour food and chomped it down, not worried that it was getting cold. He didn't care too much. He was just hungry. He finished pretty quick, and headed up the rounded stairs, gazing every so often at the perfectly trimmed banister, he sighed, "I swear ten people could walk up these stairs side by side and still have breathing room!"   
  
He made it up the stairs and removed his cap, two fluffy white cat-like ears plopped up and twitched. They'd been under that old red and white cap all day. They needed air. He tossed his hat to the side, on top of the other hat, bandanas, and etc. that he used to cover his, as he put "freakish ears". He fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.   
  
Inuyasha was your basic rich guy. He lived with his half brother, Sesshoumaru, in a huge house left to them by their father. There were priceless vases and paintings everywhere you looked, and he could own any clothes he wanted. Course, being Inuyasha, he bought simple clothes, t-shirts, pullovers, baggy jeans, and so on. He didn't much care about the money himself, but at 22, it was nice to have it easy sometimes. Don't get me wrong now, he did have a job. But he didn't necessarily need it. He just felt like he wanted one. Okay, so I lied, he's NOT your basic rich guy. He's the most modest of them all. Unless, naturally, it came to his skills.  
  
His father had died shortly after his mother had. The mother, of disease, the father, of a heart-broken life. Sesshoumaru, being quite a few years older than his younger half-brother, he looked over Inuyasha. Nowadays, all they did was fight(not that they didn't before), and walk by each other with a glare, then continuing on their life.  
  
BACK TO THE PRESENT EVERYONE! Ok, now that you've had your long, boring, explanation of Inuyasha's past...let's move on shall we?  
  
"Damn her" he rolled onto his side and and blew his bangs up. He couldn't stop seeing that glare on her face, and the hair, and the way she looked, and...well you get the point. He was simply infatuated with her. Though he'd never admit that.  
  
-----------------  
  
He opened his door, being sure to grab one of his black hats and sliding it over his ears. He snuck out of his room and sniffed the air. Breakfast. He walked in, and quickly moved his glance to the table, away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru brushed back some of his own long, silvery hair and spoke, "You woke up late again I see"  
  
"So what! Not like I need to wake up early!"  
  
"Yes, but your food's gone cold...again"  
  
"I don't care! Why don't ya mind your own damn business?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and ressumed reading the newspaper. Inuyasha grabbed some toast and stuck it in his mouth, letting some stick out, then grabbed up some scrambled eggs, and bacon of course. With that, he zoomed back out of the kitchen and slumped into a chair outside in the mini-park in his front lawn. Which was more like a big park, but according to Sesshoumaru, it was small. Other people were welcome into the park, seeing it was a great place to find peace and quiet.   
  
"Darn it...come back here with that!" A girl with dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail began chasing a guy with black hair, pulled back into a very small ponytail. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"But Sango! I want to see it first!"   
  
"Ugh Miroku, I swear, if you don't hand that over right now--"  
  
Sango then stopped and glanced over at Inuyasha. She blinked, 'No...that can't be the guy Kagome mentioned...can it?' She thought to herself for a moment when a book flew past her, "HOUSHI-SAMA!!!"  
  
Ah yes, the teenage-likeness of these two. They chased each other around and around, as if still in high school. Which they all might as well been. Perhaps I now feel stupid for making this story with them so much older, but yet, I continue onward...continuing our story. Sango finally snatched back her book and stuffed it into her bag. She took another glance at Inuyasha and then looked to Miroku, she leaned over whispering, "I swear that's the guy Kagome bumped into the other day"  
  
Miroku casually looked, "Hm, perhaps he is. Didn't she say he was a jerk and she didn't know his name?"  
  
"She said more than that! She can't stop thinking about the kid." (no they ain't kids, but we aren't worried about that ok?)  
  
Inuyasha noticed them looking at him, and discussing something. His keen ears being stuffed under a hat didn't help much to his hearing either. He sighed and stood up. The two blinked and waited for to say something like "STOP STARING!" but nothing came from his mouth at all. He simply headed back into his home and that was that. Simple really.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay? I dont know how well this chapter came along...but...who knows.  
  
I just hope people review this. I hate to think this is a pointless story!  
  
---Sasami--- 


	4. Everywhere

Hey everyone. Haven't updated in awhile, let's see how many people notice there's a new chapter, hm?  
  
This chapter is dedicated to the song "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. I may or may not put the actual in the chapter, but lets just say I heard it before I wrote this, and it stuck in my mind! I LOVE THAT SONG lol  
  
--Chapter 4: Everywhere--  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Sango met Kagome the next day at work, she rushed over while Kagome was hanging up clothes. She stopped and fixed her ponytail before continuing, "I think I found that boyfriend of yours"  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"You know, the one with golden eyes"  
  
At that statement, Kagome twitched and clenched her fists, "He is anything but my boyfriend!!"  
  
Sango smiled, she could see that blush about to spread across her best friend's face, "Okay, but I still found him. He is kinda cute, but I don't know what you see in him."  
  
"The only thing I see in him is that he's a big jerk!!!"  
  
"Now now, Kagome, you should not deny your true feelings" Both girls turned around and saw Miroku walking up to them. "It is never good to hide your love" With that, Sango's face turned red and she slapped the houshi across the face, "HENTAI!"  
  
Miroku removed his hand from Sango's rear and sighed. How many times has this poor boy been slapped in his life? Especially by Sango. She was always attacking him when he touched her. He wasn't a hentai, he was just...overly caring. (...HAHAHA! YEA RIGHT!...Sorry about that everyone. Back to the story at hand.) Kagome shook her head violently and turned away from the two torturing her, "I'm not denying anything!"  
  
At about this time, their boss, Koga walked up. He looked at each of his employees, "What's going on here?"  
  
Kagome turned back around, "Oh...nothing, we were just talking nonsense. We'll get back to work" She handed Sango some dresses and walked off in the direction of the storage room. Miroku disappeared to the cash register, and Sango was left with Koga. Greaaattt, wasn't this just her lucky day? Koga lifted an eyebrow as Sango began putting dresses on the hangers like nothing had happened. He took one from her, "This one looks a bit ragged, I'll go get another from the storage room."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
He slipped a dark green cap on his head and yawned. Another day, another time to be late to work. Inuyasha didn't really care though, he was always late, and the company wouldn't dare fire him. Why, his older brother owned the damn thing. He made his way into the large building and looked around. Sesshoumaru owned the Tenseiga Corporation. (Could you think of something better? You can? Well...too bad!) The company basically was the head of most expensive resturants. Their biggest owned company was the Shikon No Tama. (again...i am corny, leave me be!) It was one of the most expensive resturants in the world. And owning it, means owning lots of money. But enough about that, back to our silver-haired half demon. Inuyasha walked into his office and slumped in his chair.  
  
"I swear, I don't even do anything in this stupid place, and I get my own office? What's the point in that?"  
  
A short bald man entered the room, "Inuyasha, how dare you keep coming in here late! Your older brother warned me about this, yet I still kept you around, hoping you'd be more like him!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Jaken. You're more annoying than that Kagome girl"  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Nothing. Just go away"  
  
"Keep this up and you'll be fired!" Jaken then stormed out of Inuyasha's office, this had been going on for about two or three years. Nothing new. After about four hours of sitting in an office and looking over papers that someone else is going to look at later anyway, he can go home, and move on with his life.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome was on her way out of the room with some boxes when Koga walked in. "Oh, hi Koga. I'm just putting more things on the shelves"  
  
"Shouldn't you be taking a break? It's been a long day"  
  
"It's only 2:15. I'm fine"  
  
"If you say so, but feel free to take time to rest, alright?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Kagome squeezed past and out the door. She came to some shelves, and started taking some of the towels out and setting them up neatly. Shippo was nearby, putting prices on things. "Say, Shippo, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Kagome!"  
  
"Is Koga, a...nice boss?"  
  
"He's alright, but he doesn't give us much time for lunch and stuff"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Shippo turned and faced Kagome, "Yea, why?"  
  
"No reason...just curious is all." Kagome smiled reassuringly, and since Shippo didn't know any better, he accepted and ressumed pricing items.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha yawned again as he walked home. He looked down at his watch, 6:45, or, in California, this was sunset. "Heh, maybe I'll get a hot meal today afterall. I'm doing pretty good. " He looked back up and his eyes widened. About two blocks away from where he stood, that raven haired woman from a couple days ago was opening a gate to some house. He shook his head, no way that was the same one. He was just seeing things.  
  
Kagome opened the gate and stepped inside. When she turned around to close it, she caught a glint of silver out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw him standing there, just looking at her. She blinked, nahh, she's probably imagining things like before. She turned back around when she heard it, "Hey Ka-go-me!"  
  
She twitched. Nope, it was really him. She knew that annoying voice anywhere! She spun back around, he had made it up to the gate already. "What do you want?"  
  
"I didn't know you lived here"  
  
"I don't. My grandmother does. Not that its any of your business though"  
  
"Your grandmother lives across the street from me? Maybe I should move away"  
  
Kagome looked across the street with shock. That mansion was this jerk's? Maybe that's why he was so full of himself. "You, live there?"  
  
"Sure, why not? But if you're gonna be coming by often I dunno if I wanna stay here anymore."  
  
'Why I otta-!' She mentally prepared to kill this guy. What did he have against her anyway? She never did anything to him but accidently bump into him. Was that such a crime? I guess so..."Then go ahead and leave, I wouldn't want you across the street from my grandmother anyway!"  
  
Inuyasha noted that she was quite funny when mad. Even cute. 'Woah woah, cute? Slow down, let's not lie to ourself now!' Then again, he hadn't seen her any other way but angry. He'd have to stick around and bug her some more I guess. "Nah, I think I'll stay."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"No reason, I just don't feel like packin up. See ya round Ka-go-me!"  
  
"The name is KAGOME!!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Hey, wait! How come I don't know your name?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around, "Cause ya never asked"  
  
"Well now I am asking!"  
  
"You win. It's Inuyasha" At that, he got fully across the street and walked through the gates to his home.  
  
Kagome started walking into her grandmother's house, but why was that name so familiar?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well how was that? Kinda forming their relationship. They hate each other! Or do they? hmmmmmm...guess you'll have to keep reviewing to find out! I'm evil, aren't I?  
  
---Sasami--- 


	5. Midnight Dreams

Yay, I'm updating once again. Now I have more reviewers and it make me happy -laugh-...Ok, time for the chapter  
  
And just so I no one says anything:  
  
Disclaimer: She'll never own Inuyasha, in fact, just yesterday Inuyasha escaped her house after a two year confinement...  
  
Inuyasha: How did I get here again?  
  
Kagome4Inu: HAHAHAHAHHAHAA  
  
Disclaimer: Oh I give up  
  
---------  
  
--Chapter 5: Midnight Dreams--  
  
"Hey, lemme go!" A little girl with raven hair kicked at a kid about two years older than her. And she was only five so she was pretty helpless on her own. Oh why did she have to wander off tonight of all nights? It was her birthday and she just wanted to look outside when she managed to get in an alley. Then some kid decided it'd be fun to mess with her and started picking on her. Nothing she did seemed to affect this guy! She could sense he was demon but that only scared her more.  
  
"Help me somebody!!"  
  
"No one's gonna help ya, even though you're cute."  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
The older boy had blue eyes and black hair. He even had a tail! The little girl cried out in any hopes of someone coming to her rescue like in the fairy tales. And today was her lucky day!  
  
"Let her go!" A small but demanding voice yelled out.  
  
The black haired boy grabbed her by the wrist and looked at the new visitor, "And why should I?"  
  
"Cause I said so!"  
  
The girl looked at both boys and sighed in her head. She just wanted to go for a little walk and now she was being picked on and some weird boy had come to save her. This thought brightened her spirits. Someone did come to save her afterall! She looked at the boy, he looked her age, and had these eyes you could lose yourself in, she shook it off, "Um, excuse me! Are you here to rescue me?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doin?"  
  
The older boy stepped back in, "Wouldya mind your own business, kid? I'm busy with a friend of mine!"  
  
The raven haired girl ripped her hand away, "I am not your friend! Nor will I ever be! You're just a big meanie!"  
  
"Meanie? Why I otta-"  
  
The younger boy ran up and kicked the older and tripped him, grabbed the girls hand and ran out of the alley. He stopped and smirked, "You almost got yourself in trouble there!"  
  
"I coulda handled it...uh...I mean, thanks for helping me. I'm Kagome!" She held out her hand and smiled.  
  
The boy lifted an eyebrow and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm-"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Brown eyes slowly opened to the world and hit the alarm clock next to her bed. She sat up in bed and rubbed her head. "I've had that dream for a week now...And I always seem to wake up before I know that boy's name...Oh well..."  
  
Kagome got out of bed and got dressed out of her PJs and put on some khaki shorts and a green tank top. She had spent the night at her grandmother's after being forced. Not that she didn't want to, she just didn't want to sleep in and be late for work. She walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools next to the table yawning.  
  
Her grandmother was making tea and already had bacon, eggs, and toast on the table. Kagome smiled and stuffed her face. She finished quickly, "Thank you very much for the meal, Grandma!"  
  
"Now now, child, you may call me by my name."  
  
"If you say so Kaede." Kagome smiled and prepared to leave for work. Sure she didn't have to be there for another hour according to Koga, but she wanted to be there when Sango go there, and that was at 9 a.m. (Wow I wish I could wake up late like that!!) She walked outside after saying good-bye to Kaede and opened the gate. She looked up and saw Inuyasha doing the same. 'So he goes to work at this time too? Great...' She thought sarcastically in her head while walking down the sidewalk without glancing at him.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome and absentmindly crossed the street, walking ahead of her. She crossed her arms while walking, "Was that really necessary?"  
  
"What are you talkin about?"  
  
"Did you have to cross the street just to get in front of me?"  
  
"Oh don't flatter yourself. Not everything's about you! I just gotta get to work by walkin on this side, got that?"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Don't whatever me Ka-go-me!"  
  
"It's KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Like I said, Ka-go-me!"  
  
"Why I otta-" Kagome clenched her fists together and would've lunged at him if she could've. She took in a deep breath to relax and pushed past him so she was in front, "Look dog boy, if you aren't going to call me by my name then just don't talk to me"  
  
His ears slightly flattened at being called 'dog boy'. He bit back a growl, "Yea well I haven't heard you use my name either!"  
  
"Only because you wouldn't call me Kagome!"  
  
"Better than dog boy!"  
  
"You deserved it for being so rude!"  
  
"Rude?! I'm not rude!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"YOU ARE VERY RUDE!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Kagome turned to walk towards the store Kuni Suki and stopped at the door to turn around and yell at Inuyasha, "YOU ARE RUDE!" She then opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Inuyasha took in a sharp breath and glared daggers at the door that slowly closed. 'I am not rude! That little...gah...' He continued down the sidewalk towards his work, having to now cross the street to get to the building. (heh heh...)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Koga walked up to Kagome, "I see you're came in early."  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch, due to her stupid argument with Inuyasha, she didn't get in until 9:20 a.m. She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, well, I just can't help myself"  
  
He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, his sky blue eyes grinning along as well, "I'm glad we got you here and not somewhere else. We might go outta business without you around."  
  
"I don't know about that..." She assured and left to get her nametag. She found Sango pricing shampoos and other hair products, "Hi Sango."  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's the matter?"  
  
"That jerk Inuyasha lives right across the street from my grandmother!"  
  
"You mean that huge mansion?"  
  
"Yeah that's his!"  
  
"Wow, aren't you lucky?"  
  
"Sango! What are you talking about? He's rude, self-centered and I just...ugh I hate him!" Kagome helped Sango by getting another price gun (Yes some people call it that...my uncle works at a store!) and priced the hairsprays.  
  
Sango shrugged, "I don't know about you hating him, but I'll agree with the other parts"  
  
Kagome stomped her foot, "Why does nobody believe me when I say I hate Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because we know you don't" Shippo walked past with a handful of pants heading to the children's section of the store.  
  
"I do too!"  
  
Shippo just laughed and continued on his way.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I do hate Inuyasha, Sango. You have to meet this guy, he's horrible!"  
  
"And how will I meet him, we gonna double date or something?" Sango joked.  
  
"First of all, I'll never date that guy, and second off, who would you go with, Miroku?" It was Kagome's turn to smirk.  
  
Sango blushed furiously, "NO! I...I'd...No!!"  
  
Kagome grinned and finished pricing hairsprays and walked off towards the dressing rooms. She saw that Kagura woman there with a friend. Both looked like rich sluts to be perfectly honest, but they were paying customers, what could Kagome do? She walked over with a smile, "May I help you two ladies?"  
  
Kagura's friend flipped back her long black hair and took in a dramatic sigh, "Finally! Yes, we need to get two of your dressing rooms to try these things on and it says we can't without numbers!"  
  
'Oh gawd this is going to be a long day, just look at all those clothes...' Kagome thought but didn't show her pain. She just walked behind the small counter and handed them each a small paper with two different numbers, "The number is the number of the room that's open and you can use. Enjoy"  
  
The woman and Kagura didn't say anything, they just walked down the hallway into the dressing rooms.  
  
Miroku walked out of the men's dressing room hallway and sighed, "It's always my job to do this just because Shippo always wants to put things on shelves or something...and I'm the only other man around here." He looked up and saw Kagome giving him a weird look, "Oh I didn't see anyone there!"  
  
"You talk to yourself?"  
  
"Sometimes..." Miroku sighed and rested his elbows on the table, then dropped his chin into his hands, "No one else to talk to you know?"  
  
Kagome gave him a confused glance, "But what about Sango and Shippo?"  
  
"Shippo wouldn't understand and, Sango...well it's just..." He paused and sighed.  
  
She knew just what it must be, "You're usually thinking about Sango, right?"  
  
Miroku jumped and looked at the raven haired girl, "How-..I..."  
  
"So it's true then! You really care about her, don't you?"  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Sometimes, a girl just knows"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ah yes, sometimes a girl just knows... Review to figure out what happens next! And according to some people, I really am evil! -evil laugh-  
  
Anyways, I'm thinking of starting yet another story for fanfiction.net. Now then, I'll give you the choices you have, and their summaries, and you tell me which you like best!  
  
Ok? OK! Here we go:  
  
TRUTH OF HEART - Back in the Fuedal Era, things are going okay until some demon attacks Inuyasha-tachi. Try as they may, Sango and Kagome are wisked away by the demons. Will Miroku and Inuyasha be able to work together and save the two girls? Or are these girls doomed to certain deaths...  
  
THE SIMPLICITY OF A COMPLICATED LOVE - This answers the question of 'What if Kagome was born in the Fuedal Era too?'. Kagome is a miko(priestess) in training, and one day, a strange boy shows up, he seems to be looking for something from her! But what could a half demon want from a miko? Find out by reading...  
  
THE GIFT OF CURSES - This is the story of Inuyasha we all love, with a few twists and turns. What if, say, Inuyasha started off as a human but was cursed to be a half demon until he changed his ways? Kagome still comes through the well in the beginning, and the story is similar, but you don't know Inuyasha until you hear it like this!!  
  
Now, those are your lovely choices, can't wait to hear what you think!  
  
---Sasami--- 


	6. Faking it?

Alright, I'm back to update this one again. Then I'll probably update 'Never Give Up' or 'Love's Choices'...anyways here's your update, enjoy!  
  
---Chapter 6: Faking it?---  
  
Kagome continued talking to Miroku about him and Sango while Kagura and her friend walked in and out of the dressing room with practically the whole store of clothes.  
  
"But Kagome, you can't think Sango would ever like a guy like me, when all she does is yell and hit me!"  
  
She smiled, "If you say so, just don't grab her so much and you'll be surprised!"  
  
"I'll try my best..."  
  
Kagura walked out, "Um, Kagomi, did I get that right?"  
  
"It's Kagome"  
  
"Right well, my friend and I would like to know how much this dress is, we just can't seem to find the price on it!"  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at the dress. She looked for the price tag and found it quite easily to be honest, "Well, it's $650. A big price to pay, but it's quite lovely."  
  
Kagura took the dress back, "Big price? This is nothing. Well, thank you again, we'll be seeing you later." They walked off to find the cash register to pay for their things.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome, "You know them?"  
  
"Not a clue...I just met Kagura a couple weeks ago when she forgot her purse. The other woman is a mystery to me"  
  
Miroku nodded. He then watched the two walking away and put a hand to his chin, "You know, that other woman looks somewhat like you"  
  
"What?! No way! She's just some rich snob! I look nothing like her!"  
  
He shrugged and Kagome left to go clean out the two dressing rooms. Who knows how many clothes they left in there. She came out with a handful of things and could barely see anything, so she bumped into someone. She stopped, "Oh sorry..."  
  
"Don't worry about it" The person took some of the clothes out of her hands and she saw it was Koga, "Oh thank you Koga."  
  
Koga nodded and they both walked to the women's clothes to put away the things.  
  
Inuyasha walked in and looked around. It was his lunch break and he had nothing better to do. So, here he was. He looked around and spotted Kagome talking with some guy. For some strange reason, that made him upset. Not that he knew why or anything, he didn't care.  
  
Meanwhile, Koga and Kagome were talking about little things we they finished fixing the clothes and he took her hand, "Kagome, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Um...sure, what is it?"  
  
Inuyasha stood behind Kagome and lifted his eyebrow. Koga ignored him, "I was wondering if you'd go with me to have dinner sometime"  
  
Kagome blinked, 'A date? With my boss? Come on, you gotta be joking...' She noticed someone behind her and turned around, 'Maybe...' "Um, I can't Koga...because...Inuyasha here...is my boyfriend!"  
  
She looked up and Inuyasha, "Right?"  
  
It was his turn to blink. 'What the hell is she talking about?!' He noticed her eyes begging and pleading with him to save her butt so he took in a breath, "Right..."  
  
Koga narrowed his eyes but calmed himself, "Very well. My apologies then..." He then walked past and whisper so only Inuyasha could here, "Be careful mutt face, she's my woman"  
  
"Excuse me! Mind saying that a little louder ya mangy wolf?!"  
  
"Mangy wolf? Don't call me that dog breath!"  
  
Kagome looked at both people. What just happened? One minute she's turning Koga down and the next they're fighting? Kagome sighed and stepped between them. "Uh Koga, Can I take a lunch break now? I'm really hungry and..."  
  
Koga suddenly lost all anger in him and smiled at Kagome, "Of course"  
  
She smiled back and dragged Inuyasha outside with her, "What was that all about?!"  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd think we really were going out the way you and him argued!"  
  
"Wha-WHAT!?"  
  
"What got you so riled up anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away to hide his tinted cheeks, "That mangy wolf just gets on my nerves. It has absolutely nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, thanks for faking that whole 'you're my boyfriend' thing. I don't like the idea of going out with Koga."  
  
"I don't either! He's a mangy wolf!"  
  
"Would you stop calling him that? He's not all bad you know! I just don't want to date my boss!"  
  
"Yea, you keep thinking that. He's bad news I'm telling you."  
  
"Why do you care? Not like you're my friend or anything"  
  
"Feh! Like I'd wanna be! I told ya I just don't like him!"  
  
"Well then don't like him but you don't like me either and you're talking to me!"  
  
"FEH! Well then I'll stop talking to you right now!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Kagome marched off and entered WacDonalds (It was in the original show heh heh!) and sat down. "He just makes me so mad!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Damn that girl! I help her out and that's how she thanks me!" Inuyasha had gotten some lunch and was sitting back in his office eating it. Jaken walked in, "Excuse me, have you finished your lunch yet?"   
  
"Does it look like I have?"  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me young man!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mocked him, "Don't take that tone of voice with me old man!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Jaken yelled and then slammed the door.  
  
"Oh what you gonna do? Tell my brother? Big deal..." Inuyasha sighed and finished eating. Why did Kagome have to go and ruin a perfectly good day? Everything was going great until that Koga guy said something. He leaned back in his chair and picked up a folder of things. He began sorting through the contents in boredom. And why did he have this urge to go back outside and find Kagome again? He hated that girl and for some reason her face wouldn't leave his head. He sighed and tossed the folder on his desk. He pushed a button in his office, "Kaylie, tell Sesshoumaru I left early." With that, he got up and left the building.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome walked back inside the store still steaming. Sango walked up, "Hey Kagome, I didn't you see at lunch....hey...what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...just another lovely encounter with that jerk!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Who else is a jerk around here?!"  
  
"Come on, you can't really think that...I mean, if you hate him so much, why do you talk to him everyday?"  
  
"Well I fixed that! I'm never speaking to him again!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
;.; Please dont kill me!  
  
Oh and for those who havent voted yet  
  
Im starting a new story and need your opinions:  
  
TRUTH OF HEART - Back in the Fuedal Era, things are going okay until some demon attacks Inuyasha-tachi. Try as they may, Sango and Kagome are wisked away by the demons. Will Miroku and Inuyasha be able to work together and save the two girls? Or are these girls doomed to certain deaths...  
  
THE SIMPLICITY OF A COMPLICATED LOVE - This answers the question of 'What if Kagome was born in the Fuedal Era too?'. Kagome is a miko(priestess) in training, and one day, a strange boy shows up, he seems to be looking for something from her! But what could a half demon want from a miko? Find out by reading...  
  
THE GIFT OF CURSES - This is the story of Inuyasha we all love, with a few twists and turns. What if, say, Inuyasha started off as a human but was cursed to be a half demon until he changed his ways? Kagome still comes through the well in the beginning, and the story is similar, but you don't know Inuyasha until you hear it like this!!  
  
---Sasami--- 


	7. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Hey I'm updating a story again! It's been longest since I updated this story...sooooo here it goes  
  
**---Why Can't We Be Friends?---**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Never? But you seemed to really like him" Sango stated, walking towards the back of the store.  
  
Kagome followed mumbling, "Like? Like?! You must be joking!"  
  
The best friend shook her head, "Nope, I'm quite serious"  
  
Miroku smiled as he walked up next to Kagome, "I never knew you and Inuyasha were dating!"  
  
"You saw that? We're not and never will! I just didn't want to date Koga"  
  
Sango picked up some boxes from the back room and handed one to Kagome, "I don't know, I'm sure you two will date soon enough"  
  
"You're both insane! If I say we're never gonna date, I MEAN IT!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha walked home that day, still trying to get the raven haired girl out of his head, "And good riddence too. I never want to see her again!"  
  
He stopped short when he noticed her walking into her grandmother's yard again. He narrowed his eyes, "How many times she gonna visit? I'm tired of seeing her..."  
  
"I heard that!" Kagome spoke and shut the gate behind her. She turned around and glared at the hanyou with crossed arms, "You don't have to talk to me just because I happen to be across the street! So...go away!"  
  
"GLADLY!!" He marched into the gates of his home and disappeared inside his mansion of a house. Making his way to his room, he tossed his hat on the floor and flung himself onto the bed, "What a pain...I try to be nice and help her out today and she turns it around and makes me out to be some kind of monster."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The next day went by kind of slowly. Kagome was trying to dodge Koga at all costs, while Miroku and Sango traded their usual roundabout of gropes and slaps. Inuyasha came in at his lunch hour, looking for some new hats, since his old ones were, well, old. He hadn't realized the fact Kagome would be there. Kind of slipped his mind that she worked there.  
  
He wasn't the only familiar face in Suki Kuni. Kagura and her friend were also there again, looking at clothes. Kagura's friend looked up and saw him, "Inuyasha!"  
  
He turned and was met with cold brown eyes and a skimpy outfit, "Kikyo?"  
  
"It's been ages!" She latched herself onto his arm and smiled.  
  
Kagome noticed while pricing pants nearby and felt a tinge of jealousy go through her. _'Calm down girl. Its just a girl and that jerk together. I don't care! I hate him, remember?'_ She nodded reassuringly, but somehow didn't feel much better. She still wanted to go rip the two apart from each other.  
  
Koga also noticed. Which wasn't a good thing, since Kagome had claimed she and Inuyasha were seeing each other. He walked over and acted casual, "Hello dogbreath. I see you're with someone new today?"  
  
Inuyasha almost forgot about what happened yesterday, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He ripped himself away from Kikyo and glared, "There's no one new!"  
  
Kagome appeared next to him. Kikyo seemed utterly confused, "Someone new? But Inuyasha, we've been dating for five months! Just because I moved away for awhile doesn't mean I left you! I'm back now and we can be together again!"  
  
What great timing, Koga and Kagome standing right there to hear the whole thing too. Kagome clenched her fists but tried not to show her anger. Koga rose an eyebrow, "So you went dating poor Kagome while still dating this woman?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. 'Think Inuyasha think! There's got to be some way outta this!' He sighed, "I gotta go!"  
  
Before anyone could object, he was out the door and headed down the street towards some food place for lunch. Kagome looked at Koga, "I'm just as confused as you are." She tried to sound upset, which wasn't hard, seeing she was upset afterall. So Inuyasha had a girlfriend? Why should she care!? Kagome then marched off, trying to cool off, but that wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Kikyo, Kagura and Koga (three Ks!!) were left standing there, trying to figure out what was going on. Koga glared, "That mutt is gonna pay for what he did. Excuse me" He smiled at the two customers and walked towards his office.  
  
"Inuyasha's been seeing someone while I was gone?" Kikyo spoke while watching Kagome walk away. "I'll fix that..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sango sat down with Kagome in her apartment, "I'm surprised you didn't go spend the night at Kaede's again"  
  
"I don't want to see that jerk!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Turns out he's been dating this girl, Kikyo, or whatever. And now I have no way to get away from Koga..."  
  
She lifted an eyebrow, "Sounds to me like you're more upset over the fact he's with someone else"  
  
Kagome looked taken back by this. Sango was partly right. Why did it bother her so much anyway? She had no interest in the boy whatsoever. "Well he could've said something about it"  
  
"Did you ever ask?"  
  
"Well no but..."  
  
"Thats why he never mentioned it. His personal life isn't really any of your business if you don't ask!"  
  
Sango was once again right. Kagome sighed and took a sip of her tea, "Why is this so complicated?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It's kinda short I know...but I'm trying to sort out what I want to happen in all my fics...so bear with me please!  
  
_**---Sasami---**_


	8. No Need for Girlfriends

Sorry I havent updated my other stories in awhile, but I have an idea for this one kind of so I wanna go with it before I lose the idea, ya know?  
  
**---Chapter 8: No Need for Girlfriends---**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha growled on his way to work the next day, "Kikyo's back from Tokyo!? I thought she said she was moving for good! Feh!"  
  
After two months of him and Kikyo dating, she said she had to move from Kyoto, to Tokyo. She acted so upset and then up and left. Inuyasha never thought about mentioning a break-up with her. He just figured it was over since she left. And now she was back after three months, claiming she and Inuyasha were still together. How was he gonna tell her off without it looking like he wants to be with Kagome? He certainly doesn't want that! Right?  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!"  
  
_'Speak of the devil'_ He thought and turned around, to see a low-cut shirt, and mini skirt that could _**NOT**_ be shorter, and black hair flying around. He soon realized it was flying because she was running towards him. He sighed, _'Why me?!'  
_  
She clung to his arm quickly and smiled, "I'm so happy I got to come back! We can see each other all the time again! Won't that be great?!"  
  
"Uh, Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes Inu-chan?"  
  
"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all," He pulled his arm free of her grasps, "I'm pretty sure we broke up when you moved. So...see ya!"  
  
She grabbed his arm again. This was not going to be easy. "But Inu-chan! We never broke up! I just had to leave!"  
  
_'I said don't call me that!!'_ He shook his head, "You moved away! That's another way of saying 'its over!'"  
  
Kikyo paused and looked up with fake eyelashes flapping, "We never said we were slipping up though..."  
  
He unlatched himself again and continued his walk to work, "Look, it's over, ok? Get over it"  
  
Inuyasha left a confused, yet very angry Kikyo behind as he walked into the large building of Tenseiga Corp. She clenched her fist and continued down the sidewalk towards the mall, "He must be with that Kagome girl...Well...Just you wait Inuyasha, you won't be with her much longer!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome and her friends were off from work today and decided to spend the day at the mall. Miroku and Shippo weren't much for the shopping part of this, so they split up from the two girls to go to the arcade and would meet up with them at the food court later. This worked out perfect for Kagome and Sango. They needed to do girl talk.  
  
"So, Kagome, this Kikyo character...what's she like?"  
  
"Well she could use more clothes for one thing. And she has such cold brown eyes. And really long black hair...hm...she seemed kind of nice. But I met her before when she and her friend were shopping for clothes. She sure was rude about the price of things."  
  
Sango examined a black blouse and nodded, "She's a bitch."  
  
Kagome gave Sango a look and turned around to look at skirts, "Don't say that! We don't even know her!"  
  
"Look, if she looks like you said...and acted like you said. Then she's certainly not some princess to worship"  
  
"I know that but, if Inuyasha finds her attractive, then she can't be all bad, right?"  
  
"I thought you said he was a jerk"  
  
"He is! It's just...I...I just mean that...if someone finds her great, then there must be something good about her, right?"  
  
Sango shook her head and looked at more blouses, "I can't believe you haven't realized it yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing nothing. I'm not telling you until you figure it out yourself."  
  
"But Sango-"  
  
"Oh look at this shirt! I'm definately buying it!" She changed the subject, and rushed off with a dark red shirt, ignoring the rest of Kagome's questions about what it was she hadn't realizes. Of course, truth be told, the thing she had not realized that everyone else had, was the fact she had fallen for a silver-haired jerk.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Miroku and Shippo joined the girls hours later, ready to head out. Since Miroku brought Sango in his car, she handed him all of her purchases and walked ahead with Kagome, helping her with her load. Miroku sighed, "If I do this, will you give me a kiss?"  
  
"How about you just hold them and we forget the kiss?"  
  
He pretended to pout, earning a beautiful deadly glare from the girl with raging brown eyes. After that, he shut his mouth.  
  
Once they got out, they went their separate ways. Despite not wanting to, Kaede had asked Kagome to spend the night again, so she'd have be next to that Inuyasha's house..._AGAIN_. She tried not to look at it as she walked down the sidewalk. But, she couldn't help but look up and look at the tall gates in front of the beautiful mansion behind it, with trees and green grass surrounding. Not to mention the flowers and bushes. She shook her head out of the trance and opened the waist-high gate to her grandmother's house.  
  
"Oi, KA-GO-ME!"  
  
She twitched and turned around before opened the gate fully. "What do you want?"  
  
He walked across the street, "You still mad about yesterday?"  
  
"You mean how you have a girlfriend? Why would I be?"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend. And because, you don't have any way to avoid that mangy wolf"  
  
"If she's not your girlfriend, then why was she-"  
  
"Because she's insane. Don't worry about it, I'll still pose as a boyfriend whenever that thing hangs around"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate him that's why. Do ya have to be so reluctant when someone tries to help out?"  
  
Kagome paused and smiled for the first time in front of Inuyasha, "Sorry. Thank you for doing that for me. Maybe you aren't such a jerk afterall"  
  
"Jerk?! Since when was I a jerk!?" He jumped back and twisted his face up into a scowl. But Kagome only seemed amused.  
  
"Since you were mean to me. But since that's behind us...let's be friends!"  
  
Inuyasha had to admit, he was not expecting a friendly conversation with her today. But then again, it was better than getting yelled out the whole time. He sighed, "I guess..."  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together, "Great, now I don't have to worry about coming to Kaede's anymore!"  
  
He smirked, "This doesn't mean you'll always be here, does it?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and punched his shoulder, "Maybe I should just to upset you!"  
  
"I never said I'd get upset!"  
  
"So you want me to?"  
  
"Uh...I never said that either!" He was blushing now and turned around, "Oi, Well, KA-GO-ME, I'll see you later then!"  
  
She twitched again_ 'Some things never change'_ she thought before yelling, "ITS KAGOME!!!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Well..what do you think? They are finally on speaking terms with each other! YAY!! Now how long before Koga and Kikyo screw everything up? Well knowing them, won't take long...  
  
I dont get many reviews...so maybe if I ask for a certain amount...I'll get them...  
  
How about say, at least 5? I probably won't get them but, HEY! It's worth a try...  
  
_**---Sasami---**_


	9. Ruining Everything

Oi! Its been too long since I updated here! I'm so sorry! School started, other stories were updated...but forgetting about that, you probably want your chapter...so! here it is!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Just in case anyone wants to know, I don't own him. I don't expect to own him. BUT! If I think hard enough, I think I can become Kagome...hmmmm  
  
**---Chapter 9: Ruining Everything---**  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome awoke, rubbing her head. "I had that same dream again! Who is that boy? And why do I keep dreaming about it..." She sighed and looked at her clock. 1:00 am. She fell back on her pillow and closed her eyes in frustration. But before too long, she asleep again and dreamland took her over.  
  
"You have long hair for a boy, you know that?" The raven haired girl giggled, her little ponytail bouncing up and down. The boy crossed his arms and huffed, making a manly pose. This caused the girl to laugh harder.  
  
He smirked, this was enjoyable. But the enjoyment wouldn't last long. Another boy, much older than the other, walked up and told the boy something, he sighed, "I gotta go..."  
  
"Aw how come?!"  
  
"Well...we're moving tomorrow."  
  
"What? Really? Can I come by before you leave?"  
  
The older boy sighed and began walking away, "We don't need anyone helping. Come on brother!"  
  
The boy sighed and watched his brother walk away. He might be a really little kid, but he isn't stupid. He leaned over and kissed the girl's cheek before running off without another word. The girl felt her face turn completely red and sighed. Would she ever see him again?  
  
**_RING! RING!  
_**  
"**I'M AWAKE!"** Kagome jumped and glared at her alarm clock. Another dream, another loud ringing, and another day at work avoiding Koga's glances. She rolled out of bed and got dressed. For the past couple days, since her and Inuyasha had become friends, she'd been staying at Kaede's house. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed some bread and slapped some peanut butter on it. "Mornin'."  
  
"Good morning Kagome. How are ye today?"  
  
"Tired. But other than that, I'm pretty good. Say, have you seen Inuyasha leave for work yet?"  
  
Kaede looked out the window in the kitchen as if searching for something, "Of course not child. He never leaves until you do. You know that"  
  
"You say it like its obvious. He might go early one day"  
  
"Not if you're staying at my house he won't"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kaede just smiled as Kagome finished her sandwich and left for work. She shook her head once the girl had vanished out the door, "Because he loves you I'm sure"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Oi! Ka-go-me!"  
  
"When are you going to call me by my name?"  
  
Inuyasha re-adjusted his dark green cap and shrugged, "I dunno. I like annoying you."  
  
This caught Kagome offguard. She looked at the concrete sidewalk with interest, walking in sync with him, "Why would you like doing that?"  
  
"Still dunno"  
  
She hummed on the way to Suni Kuni and stopped at the entrance, "I guess I'll see you after work?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Alright!" She smiled and ran inside the clear automatic opening doors. Once the doors closed, Inuyasha crossed the street and headed to his job, not too far off. So, who would've thought these two could get along so easily! _(A/N: I would've!)  
  
_-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Miroku turned around to be face to face with Kikyo. Now, don't get me wrong, he doesn't know it's Kikyo. He only saw her once before shopping for clothes, "Hi, may I help you?"  
  
"Actually, yes..." She smiled a little flirtatiously, anyone with half a braincell could notice that.  
  
And being Miroku, he had to flirt back. He didn't think Sango liked him, so why couldn't he? "Really? And what can I help you with?"  
  
This continued, and Sango walked by to see it. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the first person walking by, who luckily happened to be Kagome. Sango narrowed her eyes, "Look at him!"  
  
"But thats...why would she...oh no." Kagome watched Kikyo flirt and came to one conclusion. Unless Kikyo had Inuyasha, she'd be all over Miroku, ruining her plans of getting Sango and Miroku together. And Kikyo didn't have Inuyasha cause she thought he was with Kagome. She sighed, there was only one thing she could do. Back off from her newest friend. It was the only way to keep Sango and Miroku in love. Right? Right!  
  
Work went by kind of slowly after that. Kagome was pretty depressed at the thought of not hanging around Inuyasha anymore, and Sango was trying to get over Miroku's flirting abilities. Kagome walked out of the store once her shift was over for the day and trudged down the sidewalk. "Hey Kagome!"  
  
She paused when she heard her name from that person's voice. It was Inuyasha, he was finally saying her name right. And she was going have to stop being friends with him already, "Hey. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Uh...what?"  
  
"Would you ever consider going out with Kikyo again?"  
  
"No! Why?"  
  
"Well, its just..." She sighed, and looked forward again, "I think it'd be better if you...were with her I guess..."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head slightly, not really following what she was saying, "You breakin up with me?" Of course, he was joking, just like their relationship was kind of a joke itself.  
  
He just wasn't expecting her to play along so well, "Basically. I need Kikyo away from a friend for another friend."  
  
"Oh...for a friend huh? You sure not just for you?"  
  
"Inuyasha! I don't feel that way about Miroku!"  
  
"Miroku? Who's that?"  
  
"A friend of mine at the store. Him and someone else practically belong together and Kikyo's kinda messing it up"  
  
He messed with his cap for awhile. Why was it bugging him so much that she wanted to stay away from him? They just became friends, right? He caught up to her, "I...guess. But what about that Koga guy you're trying to avoid?"  
  
"I...don't know..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Hm, Kikyo ruins everything sometimes, huh? But don't worry, things will work out somehow! Anyways, please review! (I promise to give shoutouts next time around!)  
  
**_---Sasami---_**


	10. Childhood Friend

Gosh, again, GOMEN! (sorry) I finally am ready to write another chapter. And I'm hoping it's a little longer than the previous to make up for lost time! Gomen gomen!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I think I'll stop putting this. I mean, you know I don't own him, right? OH! But I did become Kagome over the past couple weeks! HES MINE!!!  
  
**---Chapter 10: Childhood Friend---**  
  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**  
  
"Well I'm not about to get back together with Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "But what are we supposed to do to keep her away from Miroku?"  
  
"Don't ask me. Maybe...no, no I will not!" Inuyasha crossed his arms as he walked.  
  
She looked up at him, blinking in curiousity, "No, tell me what it is!"  
  
He turned his head away from her, but answered, "Well I thought maybe we could just let Kikyo think I wanted to get back together with her, but I don't really. I mean, I have one phony relationship with you already, why not make another?"  
  
"Wow! That actually sounds reasonable! Thanks!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug of gratitude. His face immediately flushed a burning red color. Once that was over with, she let go and looked up at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh, er, nothing. I'm fine" He nodded and recomposed himself into his more cocky pose. They started walking again, and got to Kaede's house.  
  
Kagome opened the short gate and turned around, "I hope it works. See you tomorrow Inuyasha" With that, she walked down the short pathway to the porch, and into the house.  
  
Inuyasha took in a breath, "Me too" even though she couldn't hear him. He crossed the street and opened the very tall gates to his house home.  
  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**  
  
_A young girl sat in her room, pulling out her first diary. She wrote in it.  
  
'Dear Diary, Today was interesting. I met someone! He was really nice and fun. But he said he's moving tomorrow. Does that mean I'll never see him again?'  
  
The little girl stopped writing for a moment. She took out her ponytail, letting her ebony locks fall onto her back. The girl then touched her cheek. She sighed, "Inuyasha..."_  
  
**_RING! RING!_**  
  
Kagome shot up in bed and slapped the alarm clock, turning it off. She felt her heart racing and remembered her dream, "Inuyasha?"  
  
She quickly got dressed, her mind full of her previous dreams. So it had been Inuyasha all along? But how? She stopped as she walked out of her room remembering one detail that threw her off. The boy from her dreams had little white ears on top of his head. So, to see if the dream was really something from the past, she'd have to check up on a few things.  
  
"Morning Kaede" She grabbed bread, putting peanut butter on it like she'd been doing the past few days.  
  
Kaede nodded and smiled, "Good morning. How are ye today?"  
  
"Confused. But good" She smiled, eating her sandwich quickly.  
  
"Why are ye confused?"  
  
"I...Did you visit often when I was young?"  
  
"Why yes, why do ye ask?"  
  
Kagome finished her sandwich, keeping a close eye on the clock, "Did I ever mention meeting anyone inparticular?"  
  
"I think I recall something about a boy once. But ye never mentioned him again"  
  
She nodded in her thanks and raced out the door. She didn't want to be late for work. Inuyasha had just beaten her out the door and crossed the street, "Inuyasha!"  
  
He turned around, "Oi, Kagome"  
  
_'He said my name right again!'_ She caught up to him and looked at the red cap on his head. She tried to act natural, "So, how've you been?"  
  
"Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary"  
  
_'Well there's something out of the ordinary. That hat of yours!'_ She quickly reached up and yanked the hat off his head. His reaction was as expected, he flipped out to put it simply. "KAGOME!"  
  
She ignored him, looking straight to the top of his head. Just as she had hoped, two cat-like white ears twitched and flopped. Much to Inuyasha's surprise, she started cooing and awing. "They're so cute!!!"  
  
"I can ex-...what?"  
  
"You should've told me you had cat ears!" She reached up and started rubbing them.  
  
His eyes widened, and a small rumbling came from his throat. He stopped himself and pulled back, walking ahead of her, "They're DOG ears"  
  
She giggled lightly, catching up to walk next to him, "My mistake. They're still cute."  
  
She handed him his hat, which he quickly placed back on his head. He looked down at her with confusion, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because they are?"  
  
He felt his face starting to burn. She headed towards Suni Kuni, "Well, see you after work! Hope our plan works!"  
  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
**  
She walked in, noticing Kikyo already there looking for someone. Kagome took in a deep breath and walked over to her, "Kikyo?"  
  
"Hm?" She turned around, and slightly glared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome put on the saddest face she could, "I have a message for you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha...broke up with me yesterday! He said he wants to be with you!"  
  
A smile replaced the glare, "Really? Well, seems he has a brain afterall!"  
  
Kagome sighed, acting as upset and heartbroken as she could. Kikyo bought it, and ran off to tell her friend.  
  
Kagome watched her leave and smiled. She then left to continue working.  
  
**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TT)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**  
  
Alright, that should do it for today! Hope you enjoyed! And her dreams have actually been memories of when she met Inuyasha! Yay!  
  
**_---Sasami---_**


	11. Trapped in Thoughts

Two chapters in one day? I know what you're thinking, 'What happened to the REAL author?! SHE NEVER UPDATES! WHO ARE YOU!' Or...maybe you're not, but either way, I just wanted to have a lil bit of fun.  
  
**---Chapter 11: Trapped in Thoughts---**  
  
**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((TT))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
**  
Kagome watched the customers run around browsing, buying, trying on things, for her whole shift until lunch break came by. She sighed in exhaustion of it all and decided to eat at the nearby WacDonalds. Koga so graciously offered to go with her, but Kagome used her 'boyfriend' Inuyasha as an excuse that she couldn't.  
  
"You'd think he'd give up by now..." She walked into the building and noticed a short bald man rushing to get some food. Kagome tilted her head confused but said nothing to him. He bumped into her and mumbled an apology. She nodded and walked up to the counter to order and overheard his cellphone ring.  
  
"Hello? Yes Sesshoumaru, I got your lunch....Y-yes! My apologies!" He quickly hung up his phone and stuck it into his pocket, racing out the door with the bag of food. Kagome took her own bag and walked out the door, watching the short man race into the building on the other side of the street. She shook her head and turned to sit on a bench to eat when a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
She jumped and spun around, her chocolates eyes locking in with amber ones. She laughed despite herself and sat down on the bench, "Don't do that Inuyasha, you scared me."  
  
He smirked and sat next to her, "Jaken let me have a lunch break of my own, so here I am."  
  
"Jaken?" She stuck a french fry into her mouth.  
  
He continued, "He's my brother's assistant. Always running errands for him and stuff."  
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"Well, half brother. His name's Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome choked down another fry and started laughing. Inuyasha gave her a strange look, "You mean that bald guy's Jaken?!"  
  
He shrugged, "How do you know him?"  
  
"He bumped into me earlier when I was getting lunch."  
  
"Yea, he's not very graceful. So, how are things with work?"  
  
Kagome paused, finishing her burger (she eats fast! woah!) "Well, I told Kikyo that you and me broke up, and she seemed really happy. And, Koga still thinks we're together. So, we just have to keep those two from talking, and I think we'll be okay."  
  
He twitched slightly when he heard about Kikyo thinking he wanted to be with her. But, he nodded, "That's good...I guess."  
  
"If it's any consolation, once Miroku and S--that other person are together, you don't have to pretend to be with her anymore."  
  
He gave her a look, "Of COURSE I'm not going to stay with her once that's done!"  
  
"Right. Well, I have one other thing..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She got a mischevious grin and pulled his hat off his head again. He jumped, but she stopped him by rubbing his ears again. A low rumble emitted from his throat like before, and Kagome smiled. It was like he was purring. After he realized what was happening, he pulled back, grabbing his hat and putting it back on his head, "Don't DO that!"  
  
"But it's fun! And you don't seem to mind at first either."  
  
"Kagome!! I-"  
  
"You?"  
  
"I--Oh forget it..."  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
_'Damn right I am!' 'No, you're not...' 'What!? Get out of my head!' 'Not until you admit you care about her and aren't mad!' 'NO WAY!' 'Well you can't tell HER you're mad, you'll make her cry!' 'I-I...'  
_  
Inuyasha shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at Kagome, who was still waiting for an answer, "No, I'm not...just don't do it anymore!"  
  
She smiled happily and nodded. Kagome then checked her watch and hopped up, "Oh, well, I have to get back to work. See you later!"  
  
**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((TT))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**  
  
I know, I know, short chapter. But hey, you can't expect two LONG chapters in one day, now can you? Okay, maybe you can, but I can't! lol  
  
Anyways, onto the shoutouts:  
  
**sesshomaru-luver:** I updated preeetttyyy soon, eh? Oh and out of curiousity, what does the thing at the end of all your reviews mean?  
  
**Inu Faceness:** Yes, bad Kikyo, bad! -hits her- Anyways, nothiner with Kikyo really in this short chapter. Just a little bit of Kagome and Inuyasha fun. How fun! -laughs and hits Kikyo again-  
  
**inuyashas-dark-angel:** Wow, it's so nice to have someone who loves my stories so much! Thank you thank you! -gives you a giant cookie-  
  
**_---Sasami---_**


	12. Author's Note

!!!TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY FANFICTIONS!!!  
  
I am SO utterly, terribly, and horribly sorry! I haven't updated in at least a month or so and I apologize a thousand apologies! But I've had a ton on my mind lately. What with highschool, friends leaving me out, and me trying to cope with being alone almost all the time, I haven't been very inspired for my more cheerful stories I've been writing. If any of you who read this story (or any others, since this is posted at them all) have ANY ideas for where I can go with one of my stories, do NOT hesitate to state something. I'm in desperate need of ideas. My mind is drawing a blank on every chapter I've tried to stop. And it certainly isn't helping when your best friend has excluded you from her life, without noticing it. I don't blame her or her new 'boyfriend' at all, hell, I set them up. And there are times I enjoy hanging out with them, but other times...well let me put it this way, its not the same anymore. Everytime I want to hang out with her, she has her boyfriend with her. And you can all agree things aren't the same when you're around a guy too. And having to indure their constant flirting isn't much help...okay okay okay I know what's going through all your minds - - "Make her stop complaining! I don't care about her problems! I have my own!" So I'll stop now. But that's the basic reason my inspiration for writing has slowly drifted. BUT I assure you all I have not quit writing these stories. I love writing WAY too much to do that. Even if I lose all my reviewers, I'd probably still do it for the sake of anyone who happened to come by and read it. I just love it that much. So...that's all and I promise to update the minute an idea is suggested or comes to mind!  
  
I love ya all! (In a completely healthy, non-strange, way)  
  
---Sasami--- 


	13. Haunting Past

I really should get used to writing this. I hate writer's block I really do! I have too many stories going on at once. And not enough people review to motivate me. BUT for those of you who care about me enough to review I thank you so much because you keep this story alive! This chapter is probably going to find a way to explain why Kagome moved here. Anyways...enough of my rambling, let's get this chapter started. Two months break from this is just too much! 

Oh and one more thing...it seems I messed up a few minor details in this story. First off, I originally meant for this story to take place in California (mentioned in the first chapter) But it all seemed to work better in Kyoto, Japan, so I editted my first chapter's little mishap. ALSO! The store Kagome works at is called Suki Kuni, not 'Kuni Suki' or 'Suni Kuni'. So sorry for that too. I've been writing so many stories that I forgot a few details about it. I'll be sure to be careful from now on!

_**---Chapter 12: Haunting Past---**_

She opened up the register, placing in the customer's money in its rightful place and watched the people shopping boredly. Who knew working at a store could be so boring...She sighed once it was time for her lunch break, which meant she could leave that godforsaken cash register. She entered the employee's lounge for lunch, which is where everyone normally ate their lunches. For the past couple weeks she had been eating at the nearby WacDonalds, but here she was, eating something her grandmother Kaede made, talking to Sango and Miroku, while listening to Shippo's little complaints about their jobs.

"It's so weird." Kagome looked up at Sango urging her to continue and explain, "You've only been here for a short time but it feels we've all been together for years!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. That certainly was true. She'd hardly been here four weeks, but she'd made herself right at home. That was a good thing, this way she thought less of why she came here and how lonely she was back home.

* * *

_"Hey Mom...I'm home." She dragged her tired feet into the shrine and walked into the kitchen. Her mother greeted her cheerfully like usual, and Souta(Sota,whatever) raced down the stairs, "Hey Sis! Grandpa wants to see you outside."_

_She stifled a yawn and walked out, "What is it Grandpa?"_

_"Ah, Kagome! Just who I wanted to see! I was thinking, and you know eventually you're going to take over the shrine in my place and-"_

_"I'm gonna what?" She looked at him as if he was crazy._

_"Take over the shrine."_

_"What about Mom, or Souta?"_

_"Kagome don't argue with me about it. We planned this for a long time!"_

_"We...who?"_

_He sighed and shook his head, "As I was saying...you're going to need a husband."_

_Kagome slapped her forehead, "I have a boyfriend, is that good enough for now?"_

_A couple days passed, and she insisted she wasn't going to take over the shrine. She simply refused. Kagome was walking down the sidewalk when she decided it might cheer her up to see Hojo, her boyfriend. She knocked on his front door, only to realize it was open. Walking inside, she headed to his bedroom, giving a worried glance at a broken bottle on the floor. She carefully opened his bedroom door and gasped. He was on the floor, covered in blood. The worst scene she had ever seen in her life, a dead boyfriend.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Not a week later, she was sitting in her kitchen, quietly eating some lunch when her grandfather came in with another man. He was a tall man, with long black hair. She looked up, and noticed his piercing red gaze. She shifted uncomfortably while her grandfather spoke, "I finally found someone for you Kagome!"_

_"What are you talking about?" She asked and looked to her grandfather, who continued speaking, "Well I told you had to have a husband, so I found someone!"_

_"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naraku Akuryou." He held out his hand, his red eyes burning through her. She shook his hand politely, but still felt uneasy. After Naraku left for the day, she nearly exploded, "I am _NOT_ getting married to him! I don't even know him! I can't believe you!"_

_"Calm down Kagome, you just have to give him a chance. He's quite charming."_

_"I will pick my own husband and life thank you very much!"  
_

* * *

Back in the present day, Kagome headed home, trying to relax her thoughts. She left after that argument with her grandfather. Without realizing it, she was heading to Kaede's. A hand tapped her shoulder and she jumped.

"Oi, Ka-go-me. What's up?"

She twitched slightly, but shrugged it off. "You scared me..."

He flashed a grin, knowing thats just what he had done. She yawned, "Anyways, how's Kikyo been lately?"

"Ehh..." Inuyasha twitched, "She called me almost all day, luckily I had the excuse I was 'working' and couldn't talk."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Um, no."

* * *

Okay, it's not a long chapter but at least it's a chapter! And now you know why she moved! There will be shoutouts next time around!

**_---Sasami---_**


	14. Author's Note Again

Hello Readers... 

I know what you're thinking: _'Not ANOTHER note...last time this thing came along she stopped updating forever!'_

Well I'm not here to say I'm not updating. Though I admit...I haven't been updating. I'm posting this on all my stories that haven't in more than a month. For this I apologize, but you try keeping up five different stories at once when you have high school, homework, parents, and trying to have a life. It's not easy. I had promised myself to only have about three stories at once so I could focus on them easier, but I got all these ideas floating in my head, I kinda went overboard. SO! This is where you guys come in!

I know you guys have an imagination, or you wouldn't read fanfics! What I'm asking all of you is to try and think of what you want to happen in my stories. Any suggestions are fine! As long as of course they have nothing to do with something good happening to Kikyo, anybody ending up being gay, or the characters I have ending up with anybody other than who I want them with...heh heh. That's not too hard for you guys, seeing as you're reading my stories, therefore wouldn't suggest those things to me anyway! Once I get some ideas, I'll write again and delete this silly little Author(ess) note! Hope to hear from you!

**_-Sasami-_**


End file.
